bravelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood and Bone
'' '' Blood and Bone is the third book in the series Bravelands. It was released on October 2, 2018. Synopsis An elephant entrusted with a powerful gift. A lion treading a dangerous path. A baboon trapped by the truth. A great evil has risen—and it will only be defeated if predator, prey, and scavenger can unite as one. ''A great evil'''' has risen. A murderer now leads the animals of the plains. As the elephant Sky leads her herd in a desperate search for Bravelands rightful leader, the baboon Thorn is forced to flee his old troop, and the lion Fearless, once their friend, is led astray by a tyrant.'' The balance of Bravelands is about to shatter—unless predator, prey, and scavenger unite as one. Detailed Plot Summary In the prologue, Windrider is flying with her flock in an attempt to reach the swallows to let them know that the Great Spirit has returned. She catches up to them and tells them the good news, but the swallows' leader, Quickwing, retorts that the Great Spirit has abandoned them and he informs Windrider that they're leaving Bravelands. She is unable to stop them so she decides that she and her flock must rest, and as she is about to settle on the Lightning Tree, it is suddenly struck by lightning and is set ablaze. Windrider and her flock flee and she realizes that it was an omen. Sky is running through the forest and witnesses Fearless about to kill Thorn, but before he can sink his teeth into his throat, Sky charges into his side and flings him off Thorn. She then curls her trunk around Thorn and carries him away to somewhere safe and asks why Fearless tried to kill him, and Thorn reveals to her all the crimes Stinger has committed, and explains that Fearless blames him for Stinger's actions due the latter misleading the lion cub. Sky then informs Thorn of her mission to find the next Great Parent. Thorn and Sky eventually part ways and Sky along with Silverhorn and Rock return to the Strider's. There, She reveals her most recent news such as Moon's death and How Stinger was involved in their fallen Matriarch's death along with his usurping her role as Great-parent. Rain Strider the eldest daughter and successor of the previous matriarch is enraged by this and gather's the rest of her family to confront Stinger and avenger Great Mother much to Sky's dismay. Meanwhile Thorn finds Nut who explained that the reason why he failed to protect the Starleaf was because he was outmatched by the Strongbranches. These Strongbranches then return to confront the two Baboons. Thorn covers himself and Nut in animal dung to mask their scent; That way, the duo is able to avoid detection and decide to Flee to the Leopard Forest since it's the last place Stinger would look for them duo to the prevalence of Leopards (which are known to eat Baboons). Cover Gallery Bravelands 3.jpg Category:Books Category:Media